riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
War Kaiser Genesis
War Kaiser Genesis is a High ranking commander War Kaiser in the Universal Generation who has fought in many ferocious battles, across the Universe of Hora from the First Era of the Galactic War, up until the Second Era of the Galactic War in The Organic Realm and later the Human Homeworld. He is married to a Natalyi Genesis who he constantly writes letters to and receives from. Genesis has proven several times to be one of the greatest Universal Generation officers fighting in the Galactic war. He gave Neran orders to destroy the AA batteries in Tartarus before the invasion. After the success of the covert mission, with his main Branch of military the 841st Legion, Genesis ordered the unleashing of Europodia soon beginning the Invasion of Tartarus beginning te First Era, and the start of The Galactic War in 2127 was among the first to invade Western Europe. He and his officers successfully decimated the U.S. army in West Berlin and any NATO presence. Because of this success the Soviets manage to take over Tartarus, Jermoria, and as well as any other continents on Regents. During the invasion and later occupation of the Human homeworld of Earth he was task with pacifying the North American Continent. History 'First Era to Second Era' Genesis is shown to be a calm, and cool male android who knows how to control his emotions during the Galactic War. He is very sympathetic and seemingly has a good spark. Genesis seems to have much love for his planet, and home galaxy and seems to follow whatever sensible option there is to achiever victory against his enemies. However, this does not mean he is delusional such as Harness and other die-hards in the Universal Generation. He is realist and does know when the situation is impossible. For instance, during the later years of the Occupation of Earth, he begins to realize that assuming full quelling and pacification of the human home world is impossible due to fierce resistance from the Humans, as well as die-hard guerrillas that never seems to quit fighting the invaders-no matter how many casualties they have sustained from Orbital Bombardments, or death squads. His closest friend is Kaiser Lock, a commissar who is an advisor for several operations. He tends to try persuading his friend to think for himself rather than letting the Party do the thinking for him. Genesis is also outspoken as he tends to risk his career as he speaks how he really feels about the Occupation of Earth and a future destruction of the Planet. He makes it very clear that he believes that the Universal Generation do not belong on Earth, or anywhere in the Organic Realm. Unlike every other Universal Generation Commander who shoots to kill any of who is considered organic, Genesis was shown to be the only commander in the Universal Generation to show respect for his enemies since he never even considered either mocking or killing them on sight. Rather he is cautious of the enemy and chose to rely on intuition rather then intelligence given to him, since the intel given to him has proven to be very faulty. He also has disdain of the killing of civilians of any race and ordered his reprise fighters to not, fire on or harass the civilians. Many times he's shown frustration? when Kaiser Harness talks the idea of executing Human civilians after the guerrillas ambush his armored columns and Reprise Fighters. After the capture of a guerrilla leader, he had to stop Harness from killing civilians in a barn for aiding the fighters. 'Destruction' After the defeat of Ginosis where many Universal Generation soldiers lost their lives. Genesis decided that their time on Earth has ended and the only sensible thing to do is return home to Regents. Unfortunately a new problem erupted, following the Mieastern Resistance's Insanity in wiping the Universal Generation off of Earth once and for all, by Firing a Nuclear device into the Aranian Abyss in order to destroy Earth's core and Eradicate the planet. Genesis than switched his Evacuation plan in order to protect the Earth from being destroyed by its own inhabitants and decided to use Route 785, in order to reach the Mieastenr Stronghold at the Aranian Abyss located about 12 miles south of Seattle. After tricking his fellow War Kaisers, and forces into heading north to take on the Mieastern Resistance at Route 785, the Universal Generation was successful in breaking through the Mieastern attackers along with Loyalist Earth Reistance Fighters on the highway, Genesis than calls a meeting for all of his company commanders of the 841st, in order to discuss his new goal and Evacuation of the Human homeworld, he then explains to his fellow War Kaisers the honesty of how he had tricked them into attacking a rouge faction of organic fighters who were willing to destroy their planet in order to get rid of the Universal Generation. His Kaiser Harnass was disgusted at the idea and even called him a traitor. Genesis argued that even if they stopped the Mieasterns from destroying the Planet, the Humans that were left behind folloing the planets Occupation in 2167 will never allow the Universal Generation to have their world and will simply fight to the bitter end. Sadly, Harnass will have none of this and despite Genesis trying to calm him down, Harnets fired his Core Pistol thus murdering him. Secondary Kaiser of War, Lock then pretended to agree with Harnass that he was a traitor, and promised to send the battalion to defend his flank in order to make it to the Earth Resistance Base at Rocky Point. When Harnass left for Rocky point, Lock kneeled to his dead friend and simply uttered: "Time to chose...old friend!" He then ordered the remaining Universal Generation forces divert from Rocky Point and continue down Route 758, in order to prevent the Mieastern Empire from destroying the Planet. Though Anti organic like Harnass, along with the rest of the Universal Generation What his friend kept telling him through the war seemed to have reached his Spark. Trivia Category:Universal Generation Personnel Category:Universal Generation Category:Galactic War Era Category:War Kaisers Category:Deceased